Thank You, Stranger at the Library
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: Hello stranger at the library. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm not exactly sure why I decided to slip a small note into this shelf, but for some reason I did. People always meet in the most peculiar of places, and well, I wanted to try it out. Please, if you are willing, leave a message. Thank you… -Annabeth Chase
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my dear goodness gracious. Hi!_

_My name is Chrissa and I'm new here!_

_HAHA! I'm kidding, but since I've been gone for who knows who long, I guess I should be considered new. _

_I am so terribly sorry for leaving. I know I haven't updated anything or published anything new so there are probably a lot of people who've stopped waiting for me to get off my lazy ass. However, I'm here now, and to those who are still out there. Thank you so much!_

_Here's a new fic that I decided to start up. It won't be long (At least I hope it won't) because I originally intended for this to be a one-shot. Afterwards, I decided that maybe I should split it up because I really want to get something out soon before I start to procrastinate again._

_This was based off a prompt I saw on Tumblr earlier: AU, Someone finds a phone number in a book. I took that idea and sort of tweaked it, and then this baby popped up!_

_I hope you enjoy! If my writing sucks, I'm sorry! I'm still trying to ease my way back in!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

Percy wasn't sure why he stepped into that library that morning. Maybe he felt bored with his life and needed something to do, or he just decided that okay, he should probably stop with the whole ten-hours-in-front-of-the-television habit he's been accustomed to for the past year. So yeah, Percy had no idea what pulled him into that dark, scary library on that Saturday morning, but something did, so he just walked in.

_Young adult, mystery, classics, philosophical, children's, non-fiction, _the rows of categories and genres ran down to the other end of the library. Books upon books, shelves upon shelves, Percy had no idea which way to go. Closing his eyes and twirling his finger around, his mind told him to head straight, so he did. When we followed his finger he laughed out loud. There wasn't anything specific that Percy was looking for, but he was pretty sure that he was not going to be interested in a book about _architecture_.

Running his finger along the spines of the small section of books that the library held on architecture, Percy chuckled silently to himself. First, he decides to step into a library. (Out of all the places, a library for crying out loud!) Next, he ends up staring at dozens of books on the one topic that he thought he would never even acknowledge, architecture. If the gods wanted to punish him, then they were doing it perfectly.

Percy settled on a thick book named "The Encyclopedia of Architecture." He pulled it out slowly and carefully, trying to make sure that the monster of a textbook would not drop onto his toes. As he finally pulled the whole book out, a slip of white paper floated down towards the ground, catching Percy's eyes. Curious, he placed the book back in its home and crouched to the ground. He picked up the neatly folded slip, and opened it up. In it, Percy found a message in delicate, cursive writing.

_Hello stranger at the library. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm not exactly sure why I decided to slip a small note into this shelf, but for some reason I did. People always meet in the most peculiar of places, and well, I wanted to try it out._

_Please, if you are willing, leave a message. Just so I know that I'm not insane and delusional for trying to do something extraordinarily absurd. _

_Thank you, stranger at the library._

_-Annabeth Chase._

Percy laughed. He laughed at how open and lively this strange girl seemed. Maybe she was a serial killer trying to draw poor innocents in, or maybe she was real, and something different from this world. Whatever this _Annabeth Chase _was, Percy wanted to write back. Carpe Diem they say. Seize the day! And that was exactly what Percy wanted to do. Try something different or meet someone new. Maybe that's why he walked into the library.

Quickly walking to the nearest desk, he asked one of the workers for a pen. Sitting down at one of the tables, Percy flipped over the page (hopefully, if she writes back, she'll provide a new sheet of paper) and began to write.

_Hello Annabeth Chase. My name is not stranger at the library (or well, at least I hope it's not). You can call me Percy Jackson, or just Percy if you wish. _

_Now, I'm not exactly sure why you slipped a note into the architecture section, (Really? Architecture?) But I guess I can't say anything because well, I am writing back, aren't I?_

_So hopefully you are not a serial killer, or an axe murderer because this would be sort of embarrassing. But maybe you are, and I should start calling myself the absurd one._

_Anyways, if you aren't some insane mass murderer, I think this is cool. Interesting actually. _

_Thank you, Annabeth Chase._

_-Percy Jackson._

Percy gathered his bag, and brought the pen back to the help desk before making his way towards the architecture section. He ran his finger along the spines of the books once again and stopped when he reached the encyclopedia. Folding the sheet back up, he slipped the paper back into its original place and walked away.

If Annabeth Chase doesn't write back, well, at least he tried.

* * *

_So.. Yeah. Hi again!_

_Did you like it? Hopefully :)_

_I will hopefully update soon. I'm expecting about… maybe five chapters? Possibly more, if I feel ambitious!_

_Spring break is coming up soon, and then after that April will be jam packed. I'm going to band camp and a huge one week trip with my french class! So, of I don't update in April, do not be alarmed!_

_Also, I am going to change my FFn name. I decided to do this after I post this fic just so people will know. I'm changing it to "KCitharaAzn16" just because I feel like it suits me more. But hey, I've still got that 16 up on there!_

_Once again! Thank you SO SO SO much for sticking with me! Hopefully you can forgive me! _

_See you soon my lovelies!_

_(Oh, and as for TDG, I'm still trying to decide on what I want to do with it :/)_


	2. Chapter 2

_TA DA! I actually made a new chapter! :) Yay!_

_Sorry that I didn't update earlier. I wasn't able to get to my laptop because my mom had to do some work and stuff._

_But here you are!_

_Now, hopefully I'll manage to squeeze another chapter out soon because I'm pretty sure that I know what I want to write next. However, I'm jam packed this month!_

_But now, here we go. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

The next Saturday, Percy walked back to the library. He was curious. He wanted to know if this girl, Annabeth Chase, would reply. Scurrying towards the architecture section his heart began to speed up. This was exciting and new. Percy had no idea what to expect. He pulled out the thick book from last week and a neatly folded sheet of white paper came out with it.

_Percy Jackson. What an interesting name. (You're still the stranger!)_

_If anyone were to answer, I would've thought that it would be one of the librarians. But hey, maybe they don't like architecture very much. And neither do you. Why is that? If you don't like architecture why were you in this section?_

_Now tell me Percy Jackson, are you interesting?_

_Thank you, Stranger at the Library._

_-Annabeth Chase._

Percy took the sheet of paper and walked back to the same table he had sat in the week before. Fishing his pen from his back pocket (He came prepared this time) he tried to decide on what he wanted to say back.

_Am I interesting? I don't know if that is something proper to start off a conversation Annabeth Chase._

_But, if you insist, I'm really nothing special. _

_As for architecture, walking to this section puzzled me as well. Don't get me wrong, architecture is probably very interesting but it does not capture my interest. _

_You like architecture though. Right? Maybe you'll ignite the hiding interest in me!_

_(Of course, why else would you slip a note into the architecture section?)_

_I'm probably not interesting, but maybe you are? _

_Thank You, Annabeth Chase._

_-Percy Jackson (You'll learn to love my name.)_

* * *

Another week passed. Percy went to his classes at NYU and worked at the museum for a long five days with a slow and boring Sunday. He tried to keep his mind off Annabeth. This was just some friendly banter, nothing special. But for some reason, this girl intrigued him more than normally. They haven't even said much to each other! What was wrong with him?

He knew nothing about this girl. What colour is her hair? Her eyes? Wait, how _old_ is she? This could be some sick joke by a fifteen-year-old boy for all he knew.

Thoughts of doubt would always cross Percy's mind, but no matter how hard he tried to think of a reason why this could go wrong there was always some sense of hope.

He walked into the library for the third time. A month ago, Percy would be sitting home on a Saturday morning. He would be sprawled across his couch, watching reruns of his favorite TV shows from the early morning until he had to get off his lazy ass and make some dinner.

Now, a few weeks in and three trips to the one place that we would never have thought to enter; Saturdays were officially Percy's favourite days.

…

People sat around the library, probably doing something more productive than Percy here who was fawning over some girl that he doesn't even know. You can't really blame him though, if you think about someone this often and wonder what it would be like to actually talk to her in person, you should be allowed to be curious. (Just not desperate. You should definitely not be allowed to be desperate.)

He rushed towards the famous architecture section, found the famous Encyclopedia and pulled it out. Once again, a piece of simple white paper flew out.

_I would definitely say that this is much more than a simple conversation Percy Jackson._

_This is greater than that, beyond simple, really.__ You can't tell me that talking through pieces of paper isn't more than mundane. Come on! Work with me here!_

_Anyways, you tell me that you aren't special. I'm not convinced. Tell me more about you. I'm curious._

_As for me, of course I'm interesting. How dare you say otherwise! (Please read that sarcastically, it's hard to express it with a pen and paper.)_

_Architecture is also very, very interesting. It's not for everyone, however, I love it. It's my soul mate, my partner, and my best friend._

_Enough about me, how about you, what do you love?_

_Tell me._

_Once again, thank you, Stranger at the Library._

_-Annabeth Chase._

If there was one thing that Percy loved about these letters, it was how open and easy it was to talk to the girl that he knew nothing about. Well, except now, he knows that she loves architecture. However, that was literally all he knew about her and he pretty much already knew that.

Shaking his head, Percy took out his pen and flipped over the sheet of paper. If he was going to try and learn more about this girl, he might as well let her know about him.

_(Architecture must be a lucky guy. (Insert a wink face here) )_

_What do I love? _

_What do I love…?_

_Water. I think I'm in love with water._

_Yes, I know, water can literally be anything, but I think that's what I love the most about it. Filled with mysteries, possibilities, and the unknown._

_Kind of like you actually!_

_Why don't you read a snippet of what I love the most? Go down to the science section and look for the "Illustrated Encyclopedia of the Ocean"._

_(I like pictures, don't blame me!)_

_Put the next note in that book, right in the page that you'll read. That way, I know that you actually read it, as if__ you read a little part of me._

_Thank You, Annabeth Chase._

_-Percy Jackson. (I will get you to say my name!)_

* * *

_There we are! _

_I hope you liked it! The writing isn't as formal as what I did in the last chapter. I tried to stick to it as much as possible because I remember reading a revew that said they enjoyed that about this story._

_If it did not live up to your expectations, I'm really sorry! But try thinking of it as how Annabeth and Percy are opening up more and more!_

_Reviews are loved!_

_See you soon! And thanks for the support!_

_P.S: Who here like Supernatural? I started watching like two months ago and boy am I hooked! I'm on season 7 right now!_


End file.
